Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide element and its application. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate and its applications in a backlight module and a display device.
Description of Related Art
A conventional backlight module mainly includes a light bar and a light guide plate. The light bar includes a circuit board and plural light-emitting diodes disposed on the circuit board. The light guide plate is disposed adjacent to the light-emitting diodes, and a light-incident surface of the light guide plate can contact a light-emitting surface of each of the light-emitting diodes or can be spaced from the light-emitting surface of each of the light-emitting diodes at a small distance, thereby effectively improving light efficiency generated from the light-emitting diodes.
However, because the light-incident surface of the light guide plate is connected to the light-emitting surface of each of the light-emitting diodes the light-emitting surface of each light-emitting diode or is spaced from the light-emitting surface of each of the light-emitting diodes at a little distance, a hotspots phenomenon or a non-uniform brightness phenomenon is likely to occur on a portion of the light guide plate adjacent to the light-emitting diodes, thus affecting the optical appearance of the light guide plate.